


【drarry】四天三夜

by beautifulloserha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	1. 第一夜

（夜风吹动树叶的声音。）

Harry：“谁在那儿！”（彻底的安静）“我会在三秒钟内施一个石化咒。滚出来！”

Draco：“梅林的胡子！我们就不能放过彼此吗？难得今天月光这么好，秋天的第一个晴夜。”

Harry：“……马尔福？”

Draco：“是的你没瞎。”（完全从阴影中走出）“但你是不是患了什么夜游强迫症？再往前十几米就是我们的地盘了。”

Harry：“迟早会是‘我们’的地盘。”

Draco：“哼，随你吧。奉劝一句，少仗着那件可爱的小斗篷为所欲为。”

Harry：“你知道？”

Draco：“第三个年头了，波特，救世主的情报根本不是什么秘密。如果我想，我连你几岁才停止尿床都能知道。”

Harry：“少来，我就不知道伏地魔几岁还尿床。”（打量一番）“我们三年没见了，你长高了一点。”

Draco：“可怜，你还患了健忘症。我们半年前才见过，黑血森林里的遭遇战。我到的时候，你正在双胞胎的掩护下撤退。”

Harry：“我没忘，你给了丽萨一个绊腿咒，害她差点被俘！”（停顿片刻）“但这不叫‘见面’，只是‘遇到’，甚至没机会用魔杖互相问候一番。我们上次见面就是在三年前，霍格沃茨大厅。”

Draco：“那是报她上上次的刀砍咒之仇。你能想象吗？她在我完美无缺，修长白皙的小腿上留了一道五厘米长的伤疤！五厘米！我的前胸后背都是神锋无影的痕迹，现在居然连下半身都没能逃过一劫！”

Harry：“你应该庆幸伤疤不是在你两腿之间，否则你连吓到姑娘们的可能性都不会有了。”（移开视线）“你对于三年前，就没什么想说的？”

（沉默）

Draco：“波特，何必自取其辱？我真的不记得了。我的大脑得记住很多事，后勤补给的日期、新战术，呵呵，还有无数个战场上的精彩一刻。”

Harry：“是你，不要自取其辱。你不可能不记得。相反，你还会在每个睡不着的深夜一边回想一边咽唾沫。因为那是霍格沃茨最后的晚餐，长桌上摆满了南瓜汁、鸡蛋布丁、奶油蛋糕、香喷喷的烤肉……”

Draco：“噢，闭嘴！你这该死的疤头！”

Harry：“还有你最爱的青苹果。”

Draco：“……你真讨厌。”

Harry：“我们也被断过后勤补给，我知道那感受。”

Draco：“有句谚语叫，己所不欲，勿施于人。”

Harry：“哈，我们在打仗。”

Draco：（小声嘟囔）“那我讨厌打仗。”（停顿一秒）“还是说说别的吧，梅林的胡子，我的肚子都在叫了。是的，我记得那个晚上。我还记得你傻乎乎答应和我去约会的样子。你究竟是怎么想的？你不应该立刻跳起来给我一记神锋无影吗？”

Harry：“我只用过那一次神锋无影！甚至在战场上我也没再用过了。”

Draco：“哈哈，圣人波特唯一的一次，就用在我身上。何其荣幸！”

Harry：“那是个意外，我不知道……但我道过歉了，德拉科。而且我才不会和醉汉计较，要打也是和灌醉你并且掇撺你干这傻事的扎比尼和诺特打。”

Draco：“我没醉。”

Harry：“醉鬼都这么说。”

Draco：“不是扎比尼他们灌醉我的，虽然的确是他们给我施了个迷魂咒之类的东西让我邀请你约会。啊，顺带一提——你没机会找他们打架了——诺特和扎比尼，他们一周前死在南方战线。”

Harry：“很高兴听到这个。”

Draco：“我也很高兴听到他们带走了两个赫奇帕奇泥巴种垫背。”

Harry：“你！”

Draco：“别生气嘛，我的魔杖也在袖子底下指着你呢。”（几秒钟后）“乖孩子，请珍惜这得来不易，小小的和平时刻。”

Harry：“接着说。”

Draco：“嗯？什么？”

Harry：“不是扎比尼和诺特灌醉你。”

Draco：“噢，对。那天我刚刚修好了消失柜，有求必应屋奖励了我一大瓶威士忌。”

Harry：“……操你！你邀请我在消失柜被修好的第二天去霍格莫德约会？！”

Draco：“呵呵呵呵呵呵……”

Harry：“你这条冷血的毒蛇！”

Draco：“你又没去。等等，你没去吧？”

Harry：“当然没有。我傻了才会在那时候往霍格莫德跑，一年级小鬼都知道快打仗了。”

Draco：“那可说不定，毕竟你脑子里塞满了芨芨草。我向来不惮以马里亚纳海沟的标准揣测格兰芬多智商的下限。”

Harry：“滚你妈的。万一我去了呢？”

Draco：“那你就是名副其实的救世主了。根本不会有什么见鬼的战争，现在我们都在黑魔王的统治下过着幸福美满的生活。而我，诱敌深入的马尔福，是第一号大功臣。”

Harry：“幸福美满？”

Draco：“麻瓜不关我事，我是纯血。”

Harry：“我有一千个恶咒想打在你脸上。”

Draco：“比如说，除你武器？”

（隐隐约约的人声）

Draco：“嘘——”（侧耳倾听）“有人来了，快走！”

（披上隐身斗篷的声音。马尔福脚边的草被踩进土里。）

Harry：“你……”

Draco：“明天还是我巡夜。”


	2. 第二夜

（脚步声越来越近。）

Draco：“你居然真的敢来。不怕迎接你的是一群食死徒吗？”

Harry：“……”

Draco：“好吧，好吧。你的天真令人感动，挣扎了一整天我才勉为其难地放弃了这个可爱的好点子呢。”

Harry：“你不会的。”

Draco：（斩钉截铁）“别对我的良心抱有什么不切实际的期望。”

Harry：“那你怎么不去告密？”

Draco：“把战败的过程再延长几个月？真是好主意，绝妙的凌迟处刑。有没有人夸过你是一个天才虐待狂？”

Harry：“你是第一个。”

Draco：“我向来慧眼识珠。”（沉默片刻）“天啊——这见鬼的战争怎么还没结束。喂！你怎么还没杀死他或者干脆被他杀死？”

Harry：“因为我是个天才虐待狂，生命中唯一的意义就是折磨你。满意了吗？”

Draco：“哼哼，你要是能被黑魔王杀死我会更满意的。否则我只能寄希望于阿兹卡班的人道主义精神，比如，每顿饭后都让摄魂怪为我上一盘红丝绒蛋糕。”

Harry：“看来你们已经收到伦敦的战报了。胜利的天平已经倾向于我们。”

Draco：“是啊，是啊。谁能想到，本该在伦敦指挥战役的救世主居然躲在僵持不定的西翼战线和食死徒闲聊呢？”

Harry：“……你的战友真是不幸，虽然我乐见其成。”

Draco：“战友。你是指那个曾在我的家里侮辱过我的狼人格雷伯克？哈哈哈哈真是好笑。他死在伦敦的消息令我身心舒畅，所以你现在才能安安稳稳地待在地面上，而不是被一记粉身碎骨送上天。”

Harry：“是吗？如果你不是马尔福，我会怀疑你其实是凤凰社的卧底。”

Draco：“真有创意。”

Harry：“不考虑一下？战争快结束了，你只剩不到一个月的时间改换阵营。”

Draco：“还是担心你自己吧，波特。你以为战争快结束了？不。对你而言，真正的战争还没开始呢。”

Harry：“闭嘴，混蛋。”

Draco：“哈哈！恼羞成怒了。看来你也不是蠢得无可救药，明白英雄与怪物通常只有一线之隔的道理。焦虑吗？恐惧吗？唔……这是理所当然的。你在害怕战争的结束，否则你也不会来找我排解了。只有我，理智又冷静的德拉科·马尔福，没被救世主的光环所蒙蔽，只有我会一如既往地侮辱你。圣人波特的专属解语花，承认吧，你渴望这个。”

Harry：“少往自己的脸上贴金，也别用你那懦弱的小人之心肆意揣测我。我根本不在乎，我不在乎别人怎么看我，是英雄还是怪物！”

Draco：“那个把你看做大英雄的拉文克劳女孩可不会这么想。她叫什么名字来着？”

（静默）

Harry：“萝拉。萝拉·克里夫特。”（停顿两秒）“你今晚真不可爱，解语花先生。”

Draco：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，难道你认为我可爱过？波特，以后写自传记得加上这个，你会让那些历史学家发疯的！”（狂笑戛然而止）“你记得还真清楚。萝拉，萝拉。原来她叫萝拉。但下一秒我就会忘记——看，我忘了。恕我直言，战争期间稍微健忘一点也没什么不好。”

Harry：“我没什么好心虚的，我做了正确的事。”

Draco：“嗯，看着一个因为吓破了胆而吐露情报的小姑娘被四分五裂。”

Harry：“不是小姑娘，是女战士。而且从此之后，食死徒就再也没能从我们的人口中掏出任何有价值的情报。再加上针对吐真剂的免疫魔药，让你们很头疼吧？”

Draco：“瞧，这就是战争最有魅力的地方。圣人波特将死亡与血腥称为‘正确的事’。命运女神大概是荒诞故事的忠实观众。战争会模糊‘正义’与‘邪恶’的边界，让它们不知不觉间导向相同的结果。”

Harry：“别偷换概念。我们是我们，你们是你们。正义就是正义，邪恶就是邪恶。”

Draco：“波特啊波特，你还是不明白。正义和邪恶都是伪命题，只有胜负才是真的。胜者享用权力，规定正义，就是这么简单。所以别再说那些改换阵营的蠢话了。我在人生的岔路口上，也许没那么深思熟虑——毕竟我有父母引领着我——下了赌注，然后我赌输了，付出代价。如此而已。”

Harry：“别把自己摘得干干净净，好像你是个没有选择的小可怜虫。你完全可以质疑你的父亲，离开该死的庄园，下个正确的赌注。”

Draco：“首先，赌注没有正确和错误之分，只有输赢。其次，我为什么要质疑我的父亲？他强大、高深、自信，不过是时运不济。噢，你当然可以轻轻松松地说出‘反抗离开’这类鬼话，因为你根本没什么人可反抗，也没什么地方可离开。你的头顶除了那道该死的闪电伤疤，简直空空如也得令人发笑。”

Harry：“倒挂金钟！”

（草地上翻滚的声音。）

Draco：“操！”

Harry：“你就像雪貂一样灵活敏捷，真可惜。”

Draco：“你怎么能比我还疯？”

Harry：“谁戳我痛处，我就揍谁。”

Draco：“……真威风！”

（哈利收回魔杖，马尔福拍打身上的草叶。）

Harry：“卢修斯已经死了。还是那句话，你可以考虑改换阵营。”

Draco：“晚了。大局已定，我只会被看成见风使舵的小人，这不会给我争取到多少宽恕。而且，我从来不是核心人物，对你们而言没多大价值。”

Harry：“这可不像一个斯莱特林会说的话，我以为你会积极自救。”

Draco：（冷笑）“你根本不了解斯莱特林。”

Harry：“我对毒蛇也不感兴趣。”（停顿两秒）“也许我能在战后……”

Draco：“省省吧。你以为你的威信在战后能残留多少能量？我说过了，英雄和怪物只有一线之隔。怪物才会去保怪物。”

Harry：“我也说过了！我根本不在乎别人怎么看我！”

Draco：“那你又在恐惧什么？波特，别在我面前撒谎，我总能一眼就看穿你，你知道的。”

Harry：“……你不会想知道的。”

Draco：“来嘛，说说吧。”

Harry：“你像个热爱八卦的三年级小妞。”

Draco：“随你怎么说。啊，我居然没带汽水和花生。”

Harry：“……去操你自己吧！”

Draco：“没问题。只要你愿意告诉我救世主那隐秘的，小小的担忧——我甚至可以操给你看。”

Harry：“天啊。马尔福，你真是个怪胎。”

Draco：“我耳朵都要起茧了。”

Harry：“好吧。”（停顿片刻）“我恐惧魔法部将来会有的妥协。我恐惧你们没能被斩草除根，在十几二十年后死灰复燃，而那套纯血至上的垃圾理论换个包装再次大行其道！那么我们今天所做的一切，统统没有意义！那些……那些血……那些死人……天啊。萝拉。”

Draco：“那你没必要恐惧了。做好心理准备就行，这是注定会发生的事。”

Harry：“……你真会安慰人。”

Draco：“要不然呢？我们就是在做无意义的事情。无意义的互甩恶咒，无意义的死，无意义的饿肚子。你以为你能改变世界？哈哈！波特，别告诉我三年过去了你还是一个以为幸福快乐能够像是泡在福尔马林液里的尸体那样水嫩嫩——的理想主义者。这会令我作呕，我认真的。真实的历史从来只会循环往复、循环往复、循环往复……”

Harry：“够了！你可以闭嘴了！我头疼。难道三年的战争生活把你变成了一个二流哲学家？”

Draco：“你脾气真烂。换个角度看吧，大概会好受点。波特，别忘了你一开始是怎么卷进这堆破事儿的。如果说在这场无聊的战争中还有一个所作所为皆有意义的人，那一定是你。只有你，是在为生存而战斗，因为你和他之间只能活一个。”

（只有风和秋虫的声音）

Harry：“……原来你真的挺会安慰人。”

Draco：“不用谢～”

Harry：“不过，比起红丝绒蛋糕，战后你大概更需要一个心理医师。”

Draco：“原话奉还。你迟早会需要的，希望你未来的心理医师比我能干。遗憾的是，要超过我真的很难。”

Harry：“……少臭美了。”

（长久的沉默）

Harry：“今天的星星比昨晚的暗淡了一些。”

Draco：“是吗？我怎么看不出来。”

Harry：“因为你没仔细观察过。”

Draco：“谁会没事儿去观察星星？除了特里劳妮。”

Harry：“我会。在去霍格沃茨之前，我会悄悄趴在厨房的灶台上看星星，猜测哪两颗是我的爸爸妈妈。我通常会选择最亮的，挨在一起的那两颗。”

Draco：“呃……”

Harry：“你知道这里只有我们两个人吧？”

Draco：“嗯哼？”

Harry：“所以你可以不那么死要面子。你刚刚想向我道歉——”

Draco：“才怪！”

Harry：“——为讽刺我父母双亡的那两句话。”

Draco：“我没有！”

Harry：“有没有你心里清楚。”

Draco：“你别瞎说！”

Harry：“我想该回去和罗恩换班了。”

Draco：“……快滚吧。”

Harry：（走两步又停下）“你明天还来吗？”

Draco：“我会带一群摄魂怪来吸干你的。”


	3. 第三夜

（哈利坐在草地上，马尔福从林中走来。）

Harry：“晚上好。拾回你的风度了？”

Draco：（发出猫一样的软哼）“就算哪天我体内布莱克的血压倒了马尔福，我也会是一个风度翩翩的神经病。”

Harry：（窃笑）“像你昨晚那样？”

Draco：“事实上，昨天我是飞了几口‘魔法叶子’才来找你的。所以我其实已经记不清昨天晚上我都说了什么做了什么。可能有些情绪化，但肯定依然维持在绅士的区间里。难道不是吗？”

Harry：“你的生活习惯真是健康。”

Draco：“谢谢你的关心，我知道我在慢性自杀，我已经很有经验了。顺便，我打赌你们的队伍里也有一堆人在干同样的事。”

Harry：“我能理解，但我没碰过……”

Draco：“行了行了，别再炫耀你那刀枪不入的铁石心肠了。”

Harry：“等等！等等等等——你刚刚是在承认我比你坚强吗？”

Draco：（假笑）“你的英文老师还健在？”

（东西落进手掌的声音）

Harry：“亏我还好心给你带了这个！”

Draco：“什——苹果？！”

Harry：“今天下午刚送到，还挺新鲜。”

Draco：“我简直不知道该说什么好了……您真是一个慈悲的仙女教母？”

Harry：“你是不是只会用讽刺的语调说话？辛德瑞拉。”

Draco：“天啊，难道你的爱好其实是养宠物？！我以马尔福的族徽发誓，我是不会为了一个苹果向你发出‘汪汪’叫声的——”

Harry：“就……吃你的苹果吧！你这个苹果性恋！”

Draco ：（洋洋自得）“至少要两个。”

（停顿片刻）

Harry：“你……你能……你就不能单纯地吃掉它吗？这只是苹果，你的眼神和手指表现得像在对待一个金发甜心！”

Draco：“哈？波特，说什么傻话呢，我就是这里最甜的金发甜心！”

Harry：“……其实你今天来之前也飞了几口那玩意儿吧？”

Draco：“是你说我像个苹果性恋的，我只是表演给你看罢了。”（咔嚓一口）“味道不错。”

Harry：（面无表情地）“就算你想在它上面凿个洞当飞机杯用也行，只是别在我面前。”

Draco：“令人印象深刻的想象力。但我不是那种仗打久了看只绵羊都眉清目秀的家伙。在这方面——不是我自吹自擂，我还是很有原则的。”

Harry：“很有原则的保持着处男之身？”

Draco：“别以己度人嘛。”

Harry：“唔……我想象不出来你和那些疯疯癫癫的食死徒滚上床的样子。稍微想想我就要吐了。”

Draco：“要我展示一下手臂上那个‘疯疯癫癫’的黑魔标记吗？”

Harry：“……多谢提醒。”（踟蹰不定）“但……你和他们不一样。你很有趣。”

Draco：“那当然，别小瞧我的幽默感。”

Harry：“不，我不是这个意思。嗯……呃……让我想想。你总是能显得很有趣。”

Draco：“嘿！这听起来可不像什么好话！”

Harry：“打个比方。如果现在坐在我面前的是任何一个斯莱特林，他们都不会有心情吃苹果。他们会唉声叹气，担心战后的遭遇。而你，你和以前一样在讽刺我，并从中汲取到快乐。真不知道你是怎么做到的。你给人一种生活还多姿多彩的错觉。”

Draco：“你也说是错觉了，所以我是一个高级恶魔。专门引诱你这样的纯情小处男上供——你以为我要说苹果？哈哈，当然得是樱桃！”

Harry：（假笑）“不好意思，樱桃早就摘给别人了。”

Draco：“嗯？谁？穷鬼还是格兰杰？”

Harry：“不许叫罗恩穷鬼！”

Draco：“拉文克劳的那个疯姑娘？”

Harry：“别瞎猜了，她和纳威是一对儿。”

Draco：“梅林的袜子！你们是怎么做到一边打仗一边上演战地绝恋的！”

Harry：“大概因为我们的战友不是巨怪或者疯子？”

Draco：“……操！”

Harry：“哈哈哈哈哈哈……看来你挺恨嫁。”

Draco：“闭嘴吧，单身疤头！”

Harry：“来说说吧！”

Draco：“说什么？”

Harry：“战争结束之后你打算和谁结婚？”

Draco：“嗯……摄魂怪。”

Harry：“噢，忘掉该死的摄魂怪！”

Draco：“波特，让一个注定的战败者做这些不切实际的幻想是件很残忍的事情。”

Harry：“这就是我想要的。你第一天认识我？你吃了我的苹果——啃得干干净净——你总得付出点什么。”

Draco：“……你没有进斯莱特林真是萨拉查的损失。”

Harry：“分院帽想这么干来着，但我选了格兰芬多。”

Draco：“……不行，我想象不出来。”（深吸一口气）“布雷斯的死让潘西悲痛欲绝，但最重要的是，老帕金森不可能让她嫁给我——一个没落的马尔福。我曾经和格林格拉斯家有个口头婚约，但自从达芙妮死在战场上后，阿斯托利亚就失踪了。要我说，她可能像我那个素未谋面的姨妈安多米达。至于其他纯血适龄女孩，嗯……你也知道迄今为止死了多少人了。可别想让我迁就歪瓜裂枣。”

Harry：“看来结婚是挺难的，那约会呢？如果你有机会约潘西出去？”

Draco：“怎么，今天由你来扮演热爱八卦的三年级小妞了？”

Harry：“我只是有点好奇。而且决战越来越近了，我需要一点放松。不然你以为我为什么要牺牲睡眠时间来和你扯淡？”

Draco：“扯淡？！你——”

Harry：“约她去对角巷还是霍格莫德？”

Draco：“……”（妥协地）“霍格莫德。你这个混蛋！”

Harry：“嗯嗯嗯嗯，然后呢？”

Draco：“然后我们会去猪头酒吧要两杯黄油啤酒。潘西会回想起曾经斯莱特林们在这里聚会的样子，双目含泪。然后我就带她离开，去帕笛芙夫人茶馆。然后她开始哭，一边说她和布雷斯在这里约会的事情。最后告诉我她肚子里有个扎比尼家的遗腹子，问我该怎么办——别笑，布雷斯干得出来这事。我当然建议她打胎，然后她骂我恶毒，负气走掉。一周后，我接到她的道歉信，告诉我她已经处理好了。就这样。”

Harry：（瞠目结舌）“呃……嗯……为你感到抱歉？”

Draco：“你心里都乐开花了吧。”

Harry：“好吧，忘了旧情未了的潘西。如果是那个小格林格拉斯呢？”

Draco：“噢，得了吧！你什么时候这么关心我的感情生活了？还是说，你也知道自己是个情商低的怪胎，打算从我的约会计划里学习一些你永远用不上的高超经验，好充实你战胜之后的美妙生活？去你妈的！我不允许！”

Harry：（安静而慌乱地）“嗯……我只是单纯的好奇。”

（尴尬的寂静中，马尔福的眼睛越睁越大，灵光一闪。）

Draco：“你……不是吧……梅林啊！你去了？你该不会真的去了吧！三年前你真的去了霍格莫德？”

Harry：“……”

Draco：（难以置信）“你是个彻头彻尾的疯子！”

Harry：“我答应去了，就是这样。”

Draco：“你他妈应该爽约！”

Harry：“呃，也许你是对的……”（疑惑地）“嘿，德拉科？你、你干嘛这么懊丧？我还以为你会哈哈大笑呢。这事儿真挺好笑的，我能……”（顿住）“你……等等。扎比尼他们是不是没给你下什么迷魂咒？回答我！这不是一个恶作剧？你是完全自愿的，出自你的本心，邀请我在战争爆发前夕去约会……是吗？”

Draco：（忽然爆发）“我以为你不会去！”

Harry：“哈！真有趣！你抱着这样的想法找我约会？！”

Draco：（语速极快）“我们是死对头！我和你从一年级就开始吵架！我是个食死徒而你在我身上留下了永远不能消除的伤疤！这还不足以说明问题吗？”

Harry：（冷冷地）“继续，继续给自己找借口吧。”

Draco：（安静下来）“你恨我。”

Harry：“显而易见。但——”

Draco：“你恨我你恨我你恨我你恨我！”

Harry：（大声）“是的我恨你！你就不想知道除此之外的任何事吗！”

Draco：“我也恨你，我还该死地嫉妒——”

Harry：（抢白）“即使当我的嘴唇挨在你的嘴唇上时你也会这么认为吗！”

Draco：（愣住）“最荒唐的春梦里都不会有这一幕的。”

Harry：“……你猜？”

（浅浅的呼吸声此起彼伏。）

Draco：“你真残忍。”

Harry：“你做头，我做尾。”

Draco：“这样不行。我们……得完成这个约定。否则就算进了阿兹卡班我也会想方设法越狱的！”

Harry：（嘟囔）“你没必要……”

Draco：“必须。”

Harry：“……”

Draco：“快答应我！”

Harry：“我他妈三年前就答应你了，你这根没脑子的空心竹竿！！！”

Draco：“好的，好的。”（停顿）“那我明天就能安安心心地拔营了。”

Harry：“你被调走了？”

Draco：“被调去伦敦补格雷伯克的缺。”

Harry：“你……”

Draco：“嘘——别说了。我用膝盖都能知道你那颗格兰芬多的小脑袋里都装了些什么蠢话。但，事实就是，没时间了。我敢说我的大脑封闭术就只比斯内普差半点，那个人什么都不会知道。你就——你们就尽快打下伦敦好吗？尽快就行了。从后方偷袭应该能很快的。”

Harry：“我不能告诉你我们在伦敦的线人。”

Draco：“我明白，我也不想知道。马尔福的忠诚就像薛定谔的猫。我说过了，别对我的良心抱有任何不切实际的期望。”

Harry：“你还记得你昨天说的话。”

Draco：“我还记得你咒我呢，虽然打偏了。”

Harry：“你到底有没有嗑那玩意儿。”

Draco：（假笑）“实话实说吧，半年前这些可爱的小东西就已经对我没什么作用了。所以，我的记忆很清晰。这三个夜晚会折磨我到世界尽头的。”

Harry：（欲言又止）“就……就祝你好运吧。天啊，我居然在祝一个食死徒好运！”

Draco：“呵呵呵呵呵呵，这一幕值得珍藏。记得加进你的自传里，史上最叛逆的救世主先生。”

（片刻沉寂）

Harry：“猪头酒吧见。”

Draco：“猪头酒吧见。”

END

四天三夜·时间之外

【几则新闻】

1.九月二十二日下午四点，哈利·波特带领邓布利多军攻下伦敦。

2.霍格莫德重拾旧日风采，哈利·波特惊现猪头酒吧。

3.德拉科·马尔福，九月二十二日清晨六点，死于钻心咒。

【无人得知的墓志铭】

不，就算他的嘴唇挨在我的嘴唇上，我也不会言及爱情。

万一我提醒了他，令他突然清醒，发现一个食死徒不配被爱呢？

啧，真可悲。


End file.
